


The Lines and Hands

by tuesday



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Traditional Dwarven poetry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molybdomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/gifts).



> I loved your letter, ceb. I, too, am curious about dwarven poetry. I tried my hand at the specific poem from your footnote (or something like it; I used the Vines of Nature poetic form, at least). This is really short, but apparently dwarven poetry is _really hard_. Everything but the names are, of course, translated into English for your reading pleasure. :D

The Unicorn charges at the Hunter.  
His upper right arm is grazed, muscle torn.  
The Hunter charges at the Unicorn.  
It spears the Hunter's left hand with its horn.

The Unicorn has wounded the Hunter.  
Bolts release. Blood feeds the grass. Pain is borne.  
The Hunter has wounded the Unicorn.  
A limb sails off in an arc. Pain is born.

Vel EzostVel, Vudnis GorrothZägel:  
Vel EzostVel killed my husband today.  
Today, my husband killed Vel EzostVel.


End file.
